About blue blue sky
by Forsak
Summary: Siete años. Cuatro meses. 18 días y una horas hacia que Nana había llegado a Inglaterra para morir. Pero al parecer, debía volver a Japón. Volver a ellos. A ella. Mi primer fanfiction :S Reviews
1. Oye Nana

_**I. Oye, Nana**  
_

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece (a excepción de la historia, of course) ,de ser así, Takumi habría sido atropellado por un camión. O un tren. O algo que le dejase sin vida.

Siete años. Cuatro meses. 18 días y una horas hacia que Nana había llegado a Inglaterra para morir.

Siete años, cuatro meses y 18 días. Y aún se preguntaba por qué contaba el tiempo si se juró no volver. Algunas veces, como aquella – envuelta en una toalla blanca alrededor de su cuerpo denudo y delgado – se pregunta si realmente quiere seguir en un país extranjero al que jamás perteneció. No es que lamente – porque ella nunca se lamenta. Nunca, jamás de los jamases - su decisión, pero no termina de estar a gusto. Porque les echa de menos y más ahora, que es Navidad y Trafalgar Square se ve adornado por una pista de hielo y un árbol de Navidad gigante. La gente ríe ahí, y cada vez que se ve obligada a ir al pub donde canta todas las noches – el vestido rojo asustado, la décima pinta la que le invitan, y el de dónde eres guapa, también forman parte de su trabajo, y no se queja, pero no deja de preguntare qué pasaría si Ren siguiese a su lado, sino se hubiese ido- le parece oír la risa clara y sincera de Hachiko, y casi la puede imaginar agarrándose del brazo de Nobu mientras intenta no caerse pisando la nieve helada. Llevaría un falda sesentera y el pelo vete tú a saber de qué color. Reiría, porque en Navidad se ríe y no se llora y porque Hachi con Nobu sería feliz, mucho más feliz que con el hijo de puta que tiene por marido. Pero Nana no ha olvidado que Hachi estaba embarazada cuando ella dejó Tokio, ni que ese hijo era de Takumi y no de Nobu. De Takumi y no de Nobu. ¿Y ves?, otra vez vuelve a pensar en ellos y les recuerda constantemente. ¿Será feliz Hachiko? Seguro que sí. Se lo hizo prometer, eso de que seria feliz. Al menos tiene a alguien que finge que la quiere. ¿Y Nobu?, ¿será feliz Nobu? ¿Seguirá con la actriz porno aquella cuyo nombre no quiere recordar? Era preciosa joder, mucho más preciosa que ella, que ahora lleva el pelo largo hasta la cintura, teñido de un rubio platino más propio de estrellas como Britney Spears que de amantes del punk. También se pregunta por Yasu. ¿estará con Miu o seguirá enamorado de ella como hace siete años? No le habrá crecido el pelo, eso seguro, y casi consigue reírse de verdad frente al espejo, y no con esa media sonrisa seductora que le lanza a los espectadores cuando el piano empieza a sonar y es una vieja balada inglesa lo que canta.

Oh, dios, su nueva vida está basada en las mentiras y no sabe cuánto tiempo podrá sostenerse. Vino a Inglaterra a morir, y cuando encontró por fin aquel invierno la playa en la que quería que acabase su vida, no tuvo valor. Siempre fue una cobarde y mierda, se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Ren fue más listo y se percató mucho antes. Por eso le cambió con Reira que no ocultaba su cobardía y su debilidad, Reira que al igual que Hachi, era capaz de admitirse a sí misma que sólo buscaba que la quisieran. No importaba quién, no importaba cómo. Sólo que la quisieran como Takumi nunca la supo querer. Y otra vez vuelven al origen: Takumi.

¿Cómo se podía llegar a odiar tanto a una misma persona? Él era la heroína que mató a Sid tras la muerte de Nancy. El amor insano. El veneno y, oh, joder, cómo le odiaba. Tantas veces había deseado su muerte… que le devolviera lo que le quitó: Hachiko, Ren, su grupo, su voz… Todo. Y a lo mejor ella podía volver a ser feliz. Porque ella se lo merecía ¿verdad? No como él. Él no se merecía nada. Ni siquiera la mirada de admiración de Hachi el día en que se conocieron.

Maldito día en el apartamento 707. Maldito día. Casi tan maldito como cuando recibió es estúpida, insultante… y desesperante carta. La abandonada en el escritorio que Nana mira con odio. Tsk. Se levanta y se queda desnuda en la habitación. Afuera se ve el Támesis y a lo lejos el London Eye, nieva sobre el agua y en la orilla se vuelve a renovar el manto blanco que se empezaba poner gris sucio. Como el pelo de Shin cuando no lo llevaba azul, cuando le conoció y descubrió que no sólo Ren podía tocar el bajo como un jodido dios pagano. ¿Quién enseñaría a aquel chavalillo de 16 años todo lo que sabía? Ahora que lo pensaba, Shin era un niño perdido en la guerra, el que no encuentra a su madre y busca desesperadamente un osito de peluche manco al que agarrarse. Necesitaba mucho más cariño y protección que ella, y jamás se lo ofreció. Ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Pobre chico triste y roto. Quiso ser fuerte para ellos, para Hachi, pero no lo consiguió.

Sigue desnuda y se acerca a su escritorio a grandes zancadas, con el pelo rubio y lacio haciéndole cosquillas en al espalda. Es una musa perdida y no lo sabe. Sobre su libro de partituras de los Sex Pistols – _Porque les sigue amando, siempre, constantemente, porque ella es Nancy y Ren fue Sid, y Reira jamás podrá cantar punk, y ella sí. O eso cree._ – descansa una carta escrita en japonés. Es de un bufete de abogados y lo único que dice es que su madre ha muerto y que le dejó cosas. Cosas. Su madre. La misma que la abandonó hace… ¿cuánto? ¿Veintidós años? Le dejó cosas. La convocan en la notaria el día 26 de diciembre. 11:30. El mundo se ha debido de volver loco

Y si fuese por ella no iría, pero Dan, su nuevo amante, la convenció. También nevaba ese día, y entre las sábanas deshechas Nana quería tener a Ren desnudo a su lado. Como la primera vez.

_- Tienes que volver a Japón._

_- No quiero volver._

_- Es lo único que te queda._

_- ¿No me vas a decir que me quedas tú?_

_- No te voy a mentir. No tienes nada, Nancy._

Por supuesto que se hacía llamar Nancy, ¿qué otro nombre si no? Según su nueva identidad también había huído de Japón y de un pasado tormentoso: prostitución, maltratos, un padre alcohólico… algunas de las cosas eran ciertas y las otras… las otras las inventaba sobre la marcha. Nadie la reconocía como Nana Oosaki. Nadie. Aunque sonara de vez en cuando una de sus canciones en el metro, nadie se daba la vuelta y decía_.: ¡eh, es la cantante de los Black Stones!_ Y a veces quería que así fuera. Sólo para no caer en el olvido.

Cantar sigue siendo lo único que la hace feliz y no tiene quejas respecto a eso. Lo hace cada día, cada noche, en cada instante. Canta y así, se siente incompletamente llena. Aunque le faltan ellos. Le falta algo. Quizás por eso se dejó convencer por el guapísimo Dan, en la noche londinense, embriagados por el olor a tabaco, alcohol y sexo. _"Tienes que volver a Japón"_ No se quejó ni se lo tomó en serio hasta que a la mañana siguiente se encontró un sobre con un billete de avión en primera directo a Tokio en el primer vuelo de madrugada del día 24. Llegaría ahí a eso de las 6 de la tarde. Y entonces fue consciente de que todo – y todo es todo – se iba a la mierda.

Mira de soslayo su maleta a medio hacer sobre la cama. Preguntándose qué llevar. En Tokio en diciembre hay sol, y buena temperatura. En Tokio en diciembre hay festivales de fuegos artificiales sobre el río. Y cuando piensa en eso quiere llorar otra vez hasta olvidarse de la aquella madrugada a la orilla del río, disfrazados, justo cuando todo empezaba a desmoronarse. _"Al menos sé feliz",_ le había dicho – exigido, casi - a Hachi cuando vio el anillo de compromiso en sus dedos. Días después la propia Nana luciría un anillo igual para afianzar su compromiso con Ren. Cuando aún se querían, claro. Y absurdamente todavía lo llevaba: el aro fino y el diamante enorme. Era lo único que conservaba de Nana Oosaki. Eso, y el tatuaje de su brazo derecho. Una flor de Ren, porque no era capaz de olvidarle. Nunca lo fue. Ni siquiera cuando la abandonó para ir a buscar un sueño. Ni siquiera cuando ella se fue con el corazón roto y al borde de la locura, consiguió deshacerse del fantasma de su primer amor.

Se termina de vestir y no se molesta en recogerse el pelo, porque le gusta que el frío y húmedo aire inglés le hiele las puntas y lo esparza tras ella: es una sensación de libertad que sólo había conocido aquí. Luego cierra las maletas y echa un último vistazo a su habitación mientras coge el billete y el pasaporte con su nueva imagen fotografiada.

Cuando pisa la calle la recibe el sonido de los claxon y Londres empieza a despertarse a las 6 de la mañana. Londres. Londres. Londres. Y luego camina, pasos cortos, con calma, despidiéndose de la ciudad del underground, porque sabe, o más bien intuye, que su estancia en Japón no será corta. Baja hasta la estación de metro y mierda, sí, otra vez es Zero lo que suena. Disfruta del bajo de Shin unos minutos, entre los codazos por meter el billete en la máquina. Y mientras baja al tercer piso es la desesperación de la guitarra de Nobu. Y después – dos minutos para que pase el próximo tren, destino aeropuerto – la furia en la batería de Yasu. El calvito sabía cómo tocar. Y se olvida casi de que es su voz la que dice _I'm finding my way_, porque la que canta es Nana y no Nancy. Es el retrato de Dorian Grey en un archivo mp3.

Es su pasado quien habla y no su presente. Así que agradece cuando el vagón abarrotado apenas le deja meter la maleta y arrinconarse al fondo, ahogando la música entre los murmullos de la gente, hasta llegar a la última parada, quince minutos después.

El tren va mucho más rápido que aquel que cogiera hace 9 años para mudarse a Tokio. El mismo tren en el que conoció a Hachiko y que tardó cuatro horas en llegar a destino. La recuerda con cariño, su inocencia e ingenuidad, emocionada, que se trasladaba a la capital con su novio, que estudiaba artes, _¡qué maravilloso es! ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Adónde vas? ¿eh, qué? ¡A Tokio! ¡¿Como yo?! ¿Tú también tienes veinte años? ¡Increíble! Yo nací en Noviembre. ¿Tú? Oh, vaya, eso es culpa del Gran Rey, ¿El Gran Rey? Pues el Rey Demonio, el causante de todos los males! ¡Crees en el horóscopo? ¡Yo sí! ¡Dicen que este es un gran año para mí! ¿Tú crees que lo será?_

Hachi habló más que nunca aquel viaje: sus planes, su infancia, su familia, su novio, sus amigos, su novio, sus exnovios, su novio, sus estudios, su trabajo, su novio... La envidiaba porque aquella chica de pueblo tan enamorada tenía todas sus esperanzas y ella no tenía nada. Pero pobre Hachi, el Gran rey finalmente la castigó, porque aquel iba a ser el peor año de su vida. Siempre puso demasiada fe en lo sobrenatural y en lo que se ve inalcanzable e incomprensible. ¿Cuánto tiempo has tardado en darte cuenta de que el Rey Demonio es Takumi?

Al igual que entonces, Nana está bebiendo cerveza. Pero no tiene a nadie que le invite a brindar esta vez:

_ - ¿Para qué?_

_- ¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Pues para celebrar el aprobado de mi novio!_

_- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?_

- … _Pues entonces… ¡Para celebrar nuestro encuentro casual!_

_- Ah. Buena idea. Que dos chicas de la misma edad vayan a Tokio en el mismo tren, es una casualidad muy rara. _

_- ¡Bien!_

_- Hay otra coincidencia. ¿Sabes? Yo también me llamo Nana._

A veces se olvida de que Hachiko sólo es un apodo, un amuleto contra la mala suerte de una chica demasiado supersticiosa. Nana significa siete.

El número de su vida.

707 el piso que compartieron.

7 años que no se ven.

"Pasajeros, el vuelo 7 está a punto de salir hacia Tokio."

Nana. Siete. Hachiko. Ocho.

* * *

Si me dejáis reviews seré feliz. De todos modos. Gracias por leer, de verdad, Gracias


	2. Flying

_**Disclaimer: **_Nada me pertenece. Ya sabéis.

Gracias a Yumi-yan y Raneechan por los Reviews. )

II: Flying

Ren fue la única persona que pudo salvarla y no lo hizo. Pudo darle la felicidad pero ella no lo consintió. A veces Nana se maldecía por haber tenido un orgullo más grande que su corazón. Idiota que se negó a unos brazos fuertes para toda su vida. Pero también sabía que si seguía al lado de Ren terminaría muriendo por dentro. Se volvería loca. La dejaría por otra y eso no lo podría soportar. Y de hecho, la dejó. Y de hecho, no lo pudo soportar. Pero quizás debió de haberse despedido, sólo para asegurarse de que el mundo no la olvidara.

Nana está cruzando medio planeta para llegar a su tierra natal. Comparte avión con varios ejecutivos encorbatados, hijos del iPod, el portátil, y el teléfono móvil. Ella nunca ha utilizado nada de eso, y busca entretenimiento en el suave tamborileo de sus dedos contra la bandeja de la comida – estúpida y asquerosa comida inglesa. Está nerviosa, y ha entregado el certificado médico a la azafata. Y ha vuelto a tener que soportar esa mirada de pena otra vez, ese ¿tan joven y con crisis de ansiedad?. _No me mires con lástima si no lo has vivido, pedazo de zorra_, la furia azabache en los ojos de Nana. _Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca_, su andar firme hacia el asiento. Y la preciosa belleza americooriental pareció entenderlo porque bajó la mirada al suelo y encaró la sonrisa al siguiente pasajero.

Se empieza a poner de mal humor y no llevan ni veinte minutos alejándose de Inglaterra. A su lado un asiento solitario. Lo agradece porque siempre le gustó viajar sola, excepto aquel día, aquel tren. "_Te vas reír de mí, Nana,_ - le dijo Hachiko la misma noche en que se juraron quererse siempre, por encima de cualquier hombre – _pero yo creo que nuestro encuentro fue cosa del destino"._

Qué cielo.

La luz se enciende sobre su cabeza rubia y agradece poder quitarse el cinturón alrededor de su cintura. Se siente libre y puede escurrirse en el asiento, perseguida por los ojos del tipo serio de la izquierda que la mira con desaprobación. Pero no le importa, porque, - y aquí está a punto de estallar en carcajadas como lo hacía hace ya tanto tiempo que los pretéritos no sirven – alguna vez fue ídolo de los rebeldes. Por dios, menuda gilipollez. Y entonces, tras mirar a la izquierda desviando la cara para no reírse en la de todos aquellos hombres bien plantados y decentes, le ve.

Al principio no le reconoce, porque los años no sólo han pasado para ella. Luego es una punzada en el corazón, después el estómago que se aloja en el gaznate, más tarde el nudo que recorre su columna vertebral hasta dar un chasquido y un calambrazo. Y la rabia, y las ganas de matar al recordar quién es y qué hizo.

Pero no quiere mirarle, porque sabe que reconocerá su rostro, su cara, algo… seguro que reconoce hasta su figura porque alguna vez se dedicó a grabarla en la memoria del mundo. El mismo mundo que ahora la da por muerta.

¿Cómo se pueden creer esa tontería? Ella está viva, ¿no? Porque… ¿verdad que ella está viva y no sólo muerta por dentro?

Y debe haber algo en sus gestos que la delata y en un momento entre el paseo de la azafata y el teclado de los ejecutivos de la fila central se cruzan los ojos. Y Nana sabe que está perdida. Hundida en la miseria de su pasado.

Él se ha acercado hacia ella tambaleándose por los estrechos pasillos y con una copa semivacía en la mano. Se detiene un momento frente a la asistente de turno y le pide un segundo vaso. _Lleno, por favor, para la señorita del pelo largo rubio._

Se maldice porque esos segundos que ha desperdiciado en pedir una bebida que ella no va tomar – no si la paga él, no si la invita él – podría haber huído al baño, haber fingido que se encontraba mal. Algo. No moverse un asiento a la izquierda como está haciendo ahora, que apoya la cara contra el cristal, buscando el consuelo del frío. Pero las ventanas de los aviones, al contrario que las de los trenes, no están frías. Son demasiado pequeñas y ahí abajo sólo hay campos y montañas, lagos, ríos y mares. Pero no está la salida, y sabe que esta vez la ventana no es un buen lugar para escapar.

Empieza ahogarse y tiene que ponerse rígida para poder respirar con normalidad. A su lado ya está él, poniéndole en la mano el vasito de color dorado.

_¿No habrá sido tan hijo de puta de pedir sake?_

Lo ha sido, y Nana sabe que mirándole así, con es odio palpitante velado por sus ojos oscuros, está dejando expuesta su alma y su dignidad. Pero ya da igual. Es un jodido círculo vicioso. Y lo sabe. La pescadilla que se muerde la cola. La matrioska rusa, Y ella es la muñequita del final. Ahí, bajo las capas de tinte rubio y ropa que no encaja del todo en su cuerpo demasiado delgado, está Nana Oosaki. Mierda, ya es tarde.

No sé si me recuerda… trabajaba como fotógrafo como reportero gráfico para la revista Search cuando estabas en Blast. Y tú, eres Nana Oosaki, no lo niegues.

_Gran Rey, si de verdad existes, córtame las venas ahora mismo. _

Sí. Lo soy.

Me ha costado encontrarte – y sonríe, quiere ser seductor pero sólo es un patán que sabe que ha metido la pata cuando se ha dejado ver – has cambiado mucho.

Nana casi puede vomitar cuando le acaricia el pelo rubio y juguetea con unos mechones, inconscientemente. Podría gritar por supuesto. Pero la tomarían por loca, por dios, ¿quién se creería su historia? "_Este individuo guapo y bien puesto, me ha reconocido de cuando era un ídolo de masas. Luego me fui, tras enterarme de que mi novio me engañaba con mi archienemiga Reira y de que metieran a mi bajista en la cárcel acusado de prostitución, por haberse acostado con la madre de mi archienemiga, la cual, a su vez, está realmente enamorada de mi bajista y de Takumi Ichinose, sí, el dueño la discográfica más grande de Japón, y que dejó a mi compañera de piso embarazada con 20 años y desde entonces le ha puesto los cuernos con todo lo que llevase faldas. Y eso incluye el equipo de baloncesto masculino escocés."_

Sonaba estúpido incluso para ella.

Así que aguantó estoicamente las caricias – del pelo al contorno de la cara, revolverle el flequillo, y de linear sus labios con la yema de los dedos. Jodidohijodelagrandisimaputa. Su mano va peligrosamente hacia los muslos así que sabe que hay que poner punto y final al estudio de su geografía. Y sabe que está firmando su sentencia de muerte, pero no importa porque lleva marchita ya demasiados años.

_- ¿Por qué me buscabas?_

_- Me enviaron_ – sorbo suave, mirada intensa, la mano al muslo, manotazo- _Tus amigos me enviaron._

_- ¿Amigos?_

_- Sobre todo la esposa del señor Takumi, Nana Ichinose. Creo que estabais muy unidas._

_- Hachiko. Su Hachi. Ella también la había echado de menos._

Ese cabrón que dedicó a publicar su vida y destrozarla ya de paso, sigue hablando, como si ignorase las verdades que el mismo se dedicó a gritar a los cuatro vientos, así que Nana finge que ya no le interesa lo que cuenta, callada, mirada perdida, tan guapa, tan Nana y no Nancy, que siente la abrumadora sensación del peso de los errores, los deslices y la felicidad de creerse desaparecida.

- Me contrataron como detective hace dos años, y te encontré este octubre. Casi noviembre. El día de los fuegos artificiales… - sake, muslo, manotazo - Yasu planeó lo de la carta, como es abogado... Tu madre está viva, aunque no creo que te importe… Sólo lo saben Yasu y Ren, lo de que vuelves, digo. Eso creo. El resto vive en la inopia como tú, y no te reconocerían por la calle. Has cambiado, tanto que todo el mundo te da por muerta - pelo, manotazo, sake – aunque sigues siendo igual de agresiva. – sonrisa lasciva. – Te interesará saber que Shin está ahora libre y trabaja como profesor de inglés en una academia. – hijo de puta, como te atreves a nombrar a Shin ni siquiera - Nobu enseña guitarra en el conservatorio. Y no tiene novia formal, está solo y al parecer ha perdido la fe en el amor después del suicidio de Yuri. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Era preciosa… lastima de actriz porno que decidió quitarse la vida. – no toques el sake de una chica deprimida – … El matrimonio Ichinose tiene una hija – así que al final fue niña… ¿ves, Takumi? Hachi tenía razón. – Y Reira y Ren viven su propio idílico matrimonio, y ya van a por el segundo niño – y esa información, era completamente innecesaria. – La vida surge a nuestro alrededor. Y la muerte. Sabrás Naoki se suicidó, o se mató, no se sabe a ciencia cierta. Sobredosis, lo ocultaron bastante bien. - ¿Naoki? ¡Naoki! – lo hizo en su apartamento. Qué cabrón, que bien vivía, yo hice el reportaje de su muerte y estuve tentado a usar cada no de los lujosos cachivaches de su pisito de soltero. Pero tranquila, nadie se ha vuelto a suicidar en el piso 707. He oído que después de encontrar a tu hermanastra Misato, con las venas rajadas en la bañera hicieron reforma y pusieron un jacuzzi. Hay que ver lo rápido que olvidan, ¿no?

Entonces Nana estalla. Se pone de pie, su jersey rojo de cuello vuelto contrastando con el blanco sucio del avión y el azul de los asientos, la furia en sus ojos negros, el pelo rubio ondeando, ira de Madonna del Barroco. Y le da una bofetada que calla el teclado de los hombres de negocios y el parloteo incesante de las azafatas.

Alguien se acerca servicial y separa a la pareja enviando al hombre a la otra punta del avión. _¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? ¿Desea algo?_ Y Nana quiere dormir, porque si no se va ahogar. Así que pide una pastilla para no seguir despierta durante todo el viaje. _¿Sabe los riesgos que conlleva?_ Lo sé. Y no pregunte más.

Y luego se duerme. Están sobrevolando Asia, y tras sus párpados el mundo va desperdigándose en farolillos chinos.


	3. Nee Ren

**III. **_**Nee, Ren**_

**Disclaimer:** desgraciadamente, Nobu no me pertenece.

**Nota: **Para leer este capítulo se recomienda escucharlo primero como Here Comes tHe Sun, de The Beatles, y posteriormente con Angie, de Los Rolling Stones.

Ahora está sola entrando en la terminal. Tardaron un rato en despertarla, demasiado dormida por el somnífero, concentrada en no sentir, no pensar, no escuchar. Pero las sacudidas y grititos insistentes de una de las azafatas hicieron que abriera los ojos y mirara el cielo brillante de Japón. Ni una nube. Un día perfecto del diciembre de las islas. Limpio y puro, como la sonrisa de Hachi. Como la sonrisa de todos cuando cenaban juntos. El mundo a sus pies a los veinte años.

Se bajó del avión, con una sonrisa y los pasos torpes, un suave feliz navidad por parte e la tripulación y el asentimiento leve tras su cabellera dorada.

Y ahí, la ves, andando en silencio, tacones contra mármol, quitándose el largo abrigo negro, totalmente innecesario aquí, en la tierra que la vio quererse tirar desde uno de los edificios que se recortaban en el cielo de Tokio. Está sonriendo y no sabe por qué, el mundo le ha echado mal de ojo, al parecer, pero ella prefiere mantener la actitud socarrona del que conoce lo desconocido, del yo he querido morir, y ahora sé que el mundo es una mierda, peor este es el único viaje que tenemos.

Ni siquiera se deja llevar por la desesperación cuando en la cinta de las maletas sólo es su bolsa roja la que esta girando, como el fantasma de la soledad. Suena _Here comes the Sun_ afuera y se deja llevar por eso momento sólo suyo. De nadie más. Después saldrá a un país sobresaturado y nunca volverá a tener un instante para ella.

Fuerza y valor.

Al otro lado de la puerta está alguien, seguro, esperándola. Apuesta que será Yasu, sereno y firme, dispuesto a mover el mundo por ella. Tiene ganas de abrazar a ese calvo tramposo, se dice, y luego matarle a golpes por haberle hecho esta jugarreta. Cabrón.

Así que coge aire, la maleta y camina firme hacia el exterior, y es que escuchando a los Beatles todo parece más fácil: la vida es más bonita, todo mejora. Todo, incluso ella. Nunca entendió cómo pudieron escribir cosas tan bonitas en un lugar tan triste como Liverpool.

Tokio, en cierta medida, se parece a Liverpool. Demasiado vivo para estar muerto. Pero demasiado triste como para pertenecer al mundo de los vivos.

Por ella está viva, aquí. En ese instante, se recuerda y son ya diez pasos los que la separan de su pasado.

Y cuando cruza la puerta suenan las últimas palabras en la voz de Lennon, el mundo recupera el ajetreo, y ella anda despacio, calmada buscando la cabeza pelada de Yasu, el destello de sus perennes gafas de sol. Pero no le ve. No a él. Sólo se encuentra con una chupa de cuero brillante a pocos metros, apoyado en una columna. Y no puede más que suspirar y tragarse las lágrimas. Él sin el candado que Nana le puso como marca de territorio, él tan despeinado como siempre, era él, sin el peso de las drogas cargando su espalda, era él, sencillo, puro, familiar y paternal. El Ren que Nana nunca idealizó, demasiado bueno como para pedir más, se encontraba frente a ella, sonriendo con afecto, cariño, y un resquicio de amor que ahora era puro aprecio fraternal. Se había vuelto a quedar queriendo sola.

Anuncia la llegada del vuelo procedente de Osaka y hay un momento en el tiempo y el espacio que se quiebra, el recuerdo de una despedida hace ahora diez años. Besándose desesperados por no separarse en el vagón de un tren. Llorando en el andén de una estación, el tren desviaba unos caminos que se volverían a juntar para después acabar así, como dos líneas paralelas que jamás se van a volver a tocar.

Él se acerca con la chulería y el paso de ídolo que nunca ha perdido _–y nunca perderá porque Ren ha nacido para ser amado querido y odiado, como una jodida estrella de rock –_ sonriendo con dulzura y achucha a la figura menuda de Nana entre sus brazos. Lloran ambos, como hace 8 años en la habitación del hotel. Era su primer reencuentro, cuando aún se querían tanto que eran incapaces tanto de vivir separados, como de vivir juntos. La vida ha dado muchas vueltas desde entonces, pero siguen siendo tan cálidos sus brazos… se siente una tan bien ahí, tan protegida e invulnerable.

El reloj del aeropuerto marca las seis y los segundos que están abrazados a ella le parecen horas, y él recuerda que está casado, que tiene hijos, y que se prometió olvidarla _– aunque sólo fuese un poco_.

Pero no puede evitar cogerle el pelo, acariciárselo, mirar ese color tan poco natural en su chica – _y es que Nana siempre será su chica, porque nadie en este mundo podrá quererla como él la quiso_ – y preguntarle, con voz suave_: Pero nena, ¿qué te has hecho?_

Y Nana quiere llorar cuando se miran fijamente, como dos estúpidos adolescentes sacados de un manga.

- ¿De verdad pensabas que iba seguir igual después de ocho años? – y sonríe, y cuesta pero sólo son sonrisas, y en Navidad es más fácil fingirse feliz. – Incluso tú has cambiado, ahora eres todo un padrazo.

Le ha dado un golpe suave en el pecho, demostrando una complicidad que 7 años deberían de haber destruido. Es un gesto íntimo e hiriente, porque a Nana le resuenan en la cabeza sus propias palabras: un padrazo de hijos que no son suyos, y Ren quiere ir a dar una paliza al hijo de puta del tío de _Search_, que prometió mantener la boca cerrada. Pero gracias a dios ese tío ya no trabaja para ninguna revista, envenenado con sus propias mentiras.

- Hey, nena, vamos que te llevo en coche.

Se cogen de la mano, como el día de su primer reencuentro, Nana arrastrada por Ren, siguen creyéndose cómplices de algo que saben que no va a funcionar, pero ya no guardan esperanza.

Suena el móvil y Ren lo saca con esfuerzo de sus vaqueros. A Nana se le seca la boca al reconocer entre el tono y el politono la melodía de _Layla_. Antes hubiese sido _God Save The Queen_. ¿Cuánto puede llegar a cambiar una persona? El teléfono sigue sonando y Ren mira de reojo la pantalla del teléfono sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Tokio empieza a volver a casa y casi puede sentir los millones de pies que recorren los túneles de metro a esa hora. Ella se concentra en no pensar en la melodía que le da nombre a la esposa del conductor. Layla, Reira. Pero él le cede el aparato, invitándole a abrirlo, y siente el mundo que se abre a sus pies cuando el nombre de Yasu aparece escrito en la pantalla.

Lo abre con miedo, buscando el insulto más hiriente que se le ocurra, deseado de descargar toda la rabia que se acumula en el pecho tras verse engañada, ultrajada, manipulada por ese calvo hijo de puta. Sí, ése es un bueno comienzo.

- ¿Qué coños quieres, calvo hijo de puta?

- Nana.

- Sí. Pero no te sorprendes, ¿a que no?, tú lo planeaste todo.

- Realmente no fui yo, Nana – habla sereno como siempre, sin elevar la voz un instante, y casi puede verle dando un calada profunda a su cigarrillo, acomodándose las gafas de sol y mirando a algún punto inconcreto, con una sonrisa divertida – Siempre das las cosas por sentado.

- ¡No me jodas! Si no fuiste tú, ¿quién fue?

- Takumi Y Noaki.

- ¿Qué?

- Takumi y Naoki.

- Pero…

- Luego nos vemos, Nana, se te echaba de menos.

Y silencio. La ciudad que se desdibujaba tras los cristales tintados, las luces del centro que se empezaban a encender. Y silencio al otro lado de la línea. Nana escuchaba la nada con el teléfono pegado a su oreja. Había colgado sin media palabra. Tal y como ella había a hecho: colgó sin decir nada. Se despidió sin despedida. Y ahora espera un saludo de bienvenida… ¿cómo se le ocurría?

- ¿Ren?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Naoki está muerto?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a estar muerto? ¿No me digas que te lo dijo el fotógrafo ése?

- Yo…

- Hay que ser idiota, ¿quién más te dijo que había muerto? ¿Hachi o algo así? Por favor qué tontería.

- Yuri. Me dijo que había muerto Yuri.

- Ah, bueno – suspira, y es un suspiro de dejadez, como alguien que explica todo mil millones de veces – lo de Yuri estaba cantado. Lo de Yuri y lo de Miu, se suicidaron juntas. Pastillas. Aquello afectó mucho a Yasu y a Nobu pero ahora están bien. Bueno, eso creemos todos. Ya sabes que son como almejas cerradas.

Es uno de esos momentos en que Nana se arrepiente de haberse ido. Cuando averigua que sus amigos han sufrido y ella no ha podido estar a su lado, que no ha podido sostener las gafas de Yasu, su eterno enamorado, ni darle un abrazo a Nobu, que siempre tuvo un corazón más grande que el suyo. ¿Habrán sufrido más? ¿Hay alguna mentira más en las palabras del tío de Search?

- Oye, Ren, están… ¿estáis todos bien?

- ¿Qué más te ha dicho ese tío?

- Pues – _¿desde cuándo me lee el pensamiento?_ – Shin y Nobu son profesores – leve asentimiento por parte de Ren, el centro de la ciudad envuelto en pitidos de claxon – Yasu es abogado y él organizó todo esto – sonrisa astuta, y _oh, dios ¿por qué sigue usando esa colonia_? – luego… me dijo que Hachi tenía una niña, ¿es eso verdad? ¿Tiene una niña?

Ren suelta una carcajada que nace desde la punta de su camiseta blanca. No le va ahora esa ropa. Tiene más pinta de ir todo el día en traje, como el hombre negocios que cuida a su familia. Cuando le mira sabe que le ha perdido. Que se han perdido mutuamente.

- Se llama Satsuki… Y se parece a Takumi, físicamente, digo – y mira con una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de Nana, imaginándose a miles de pequeños cabroncetes corriendo por ahí – pero tiene la misma sonrisa de Hachi. La que tenía cuando la conocimos.

- ¿Ya no la tiene?

- Sí. Pero ahora está cansada… desgastada, como si la hubiese usado mucho. ¿sabes cómo te digo?

Nana no responde pero mira al infinito a través de los cristales. Mira pero no ve. Ella intuye por qué a Hachi se le agotan las sonrisas, y se niega a aceptar que las usó todas para ella. Respira profundamente y sacude su cabeza, el cabello liso se esparce a su alrededor, seductor, y mientras intenta recuperar la compostura vuelve a perder la razón cuando Ren habla, con voz suave y ronca, como si fuese a decir algo importante, y hay un noséqué dentro de Nana que se rompe cuando el semáforo está en rojo, deteniendo el tiempo los instantes necesarios para deshacerse:

- Oye Nana… Te he echado de menos.

Están parados en un semáforo y mientras el mundo se para en el arcén se da cuenta de que el coche del Ren no es el mismo. Que ha cambiado su horrible mustang amarillo y negro por un monovolumen familiar, un coche mucho más acorde con su nueva vida. Una vida en la que ella no encaja. Y de repente Nana empieza temblar imperceptiblemente porque reconoce los síntomas: la angustiosa sensación el pecho otra vez, cuando se rompe la unión que tiene con alguien del pasado, cuando busca un cabo que les una y no hay nada más que bonitos recuerdos, siente el tiempo apelotonado en sus oídos, en su boca, en su garganta, el peso instalado en el estómago, y darse cuenta, así de pronto, de que ella no es Nancy, ni Ren es Sid.

- Yo también, Ren, yo también.

_Incluso te echo de menos ahora._

* * *

Reviews!


	4. Oh, Bakasan

**Disclaimer:** Esto sigue sin pertenecerme.

**Nota:** teóricamente, este capítulo era el doble de largo, pero cambié de idea. Así que el capítulo 4 lo eh dividido en dos. De todos modos, el próximo capítulo sí es el último. Muchísimo beoss, abarzos y demás :)

**IV.**_** Oh, baka-san  
**_

El edificio no ha cambiado nada desde el día en que cargada con su guitarra abandonó Tokio dispuesta a no volver jamás. El río está tranquilo, y se oyen a lo lejos los preparativos para la fiesta de esta noche. Todo parece tener un orden normal, una causa efecto que no ha variado con el paso de los años. Todo menos ella. Son como las pistas de un disco que graban por separado. Suenan, tan disacordes los unos con los otros que teme ser el instrumento sobrante en la melodía.

Tras ella está Ren, transmitiendo una fuerza y un carácter que la paternidad ha hecho patente en su figura. Nunca le había visto tan fuerte y familiar como ahora, sujeto a su bolsa roja, sonriendo con franqueza e instigándola a dar unos pasos hacia el portal. _Qué fácil es para ti, cabrón. _Pero no se amedrenta, porque ya está aquí, y no se le da bien volver hacia atrás, que es experta en dar la espalda y coger el camino cuesta abajo, más sencillo que el llano con piedras en el sendero. Así que suspira y se encara a la puerta, él siguiéndola un par de pasos por detrás. Es su ángel protector, y al mismo tiempo el que le clava el puñal en la espalda. Es su jodido dios pagano, lleno de fuerza, belleza, y masculinidad. Ella fue la virgen sacrificada en su honor. La asesinada en un altar como ofrenda a su propia pasión desbocada.

Pero ya es tarde para hacer metáforas de su propia vida. Ya está subiendo los primeros escalones de los siete pisos que le quedan por subir. 7. Nana. Siete cero siete.

Es el escalón tres el que pisa ahora, y Ren espera con un pie en el primero. Luego va el cuatro y siente que se ahoga en el color del papel pintado de las paredes, el quinto cruje bajo sus botas de tacón y se queda sin aire un par de segundos, en el sexto, temblorosa, se aferra a la barandilla.

Y en el séptimo, en el séptimo se olvida todo, porque la invade un cosquilleo que crece en las raíces de su pelo negro, ocultas tras los siete años de tinte, y va creciendo, poco a poco, recorre todo su cuerpo, el tatuaje quema y ella sabe, sabesabesabe que ha vuelto a casa. A su casa. Así que en el ocho gira sobre sí misma y le dice a Ren que si Hachi sabe que ella está por llegar, y a la negativa de Ren se le une un valor inconmensurable, unas ansias de no parar, de subir los peldaños que quedan de tres en tres, de cuatro en cuatro, y plantarse frente a la puerta del piso 707; abrazar a Hachi, explicarle por qué se fue, contarle que ya está bien, que ha superado sus miedos, que quiere vivir y tomar café con ella todas las tardes para hablar de cualquier tontería, hasta que se le regeneren las sonrisas y se rehagan los momentos que ella se encargó de deshilachar. Claro que sí, iba a ser tan fuerte y valiente como nunca fue capaz. Nana, ahí vamos, es tu última oportunidad.

Pero se le congela el ánimo en el corazón cuando llega al piso siete y en la entrada no está Hachi esperando sino tres hombres. Los desconocidos que ella ya conoce demasiado. Tanto que les identifica a pesar de la luz del atardecer que ciega a través de los ventanales, tanto que sabe quiénes son sólo por sus voces y sus olores. Y es que ella sabe que Yasu es el que huele a Black Stones, y tiene recargado su cuerpo contra una pared, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y esa virilidad que nunca le ha quitado la dulzura.

Shin está riendo mientras cierra su teléfono móvil. Sigue teniendo un risa de niño sin infancia, que suena cuando no es debida, y se corta cuando se cansa, a pesar de que en su silueta proyectada en un claro-oscuro se intuye que ya no es niño. Que hace mucho tiempo que dejó de serlo. Él también fuma, una marca que huele a mentolados, y que aspira dejándose el alma. Qué guapo estás, Shin, con tus 21 años. Cuánto has crecido, ya no necesitas a nadie que te quiera por los que no lo hicieron.

Y tienes valor, que te acercas sin miedo a Takumi, el más alto de los tres, con su pelo largo y su traje encorbatado. Y de repente a Nana no le parece tan malo. Puede que sea el Gran Rey, pero incluso los demonios pueden redimir sus pecados. Y ve en esa sonrisa que ya ha pagado los suyos. En cuotas que pesan demasiado. Ve en su traje bien planchado, en el pelo más corto de la habitual, en su falta de pendientes colgando de las orejas, que su añorado amiga ha sabido controlarle, atarle corto y conseguir que la quiera _aunque sólo sea un poco, _y ve en su pose siempre aristocrática y mesurada, al padre de familia que siempre había buscado Hachi. Es un buen hombre, al final de todo. O al menos no tan villano como lo vio en su propio cuento de caperucita y el lobo.

Sin embargo ellos tres le han quitado de pronto la fuerza en un instante. Así que ahí ves a Nana, con Ren detrás, analizando los movimientos del pelo de la chica como la aguja de un brújula., y ella estática, sin querer hacer ruido, diseñando un nuevo movimiento para la fuga que se ve truncado cuando Shin se da la vuelta – y casi puede ir contando los grados que va girando, y cómo el diámetro de sus pupila se va ensanchando hasta que la cara de incredulidad da paso a una sonrisa enorme, una sonrisa que estalla y que grita _¡Nana!_ Y se lanza a sus brazos, tan chiquillo como siempre. Y Nana da las gracias porque para ella siga conservando el abrazo más fuerte, más puro y más cálido del mundo. Y se deja llevar por los brazos de ese hombre ya tan grande y tan mayor y tan adulto, tan pequeño en su memoria.

- Te hemos echado de menos, Nana. No te vuelvas a ir.

- Nunca más, Shin, nunca más.

Pero Nana no sabe de dónde ha salido esa frase.

El segundo que se le acerca es, para su sorpresa, Takumi. Sigue siendo condenadamente guapo, impone y odia no poder odiarle, sobretodo cuando le sonríe, y hay un deje de cariño en la mueca en su rostro demasiado atractivo. Extiende su brazo y le acaricia el pelo, como un gesto de confianza que en otras circunstancias jamás le hubiese consentido. Ni tampoco el beso en la mejilla, ni el suave abrazo que apenas dura dos segundos. Y ella está a punto de replicar, porque al fin y al cabo, siempre se odiaron mutuamente y no tiene porqué fingir que se llevan bien. A pesar de todo eso se calla, porque él se ha inclinado en su oído, y le murmurado un "**_Hachi se alegrará de verte. Te está esperando. Te lleva esperando desde que te fuiste"_** que destruye sus defensas y le hace asentir como un ventrílocuo de cuello dislocado.

Pero no importa porque a menos de veinte metros, tras la puerta, puede sentir la presencia de la otra Nana y sabe que volverá a ser feliz.

Yasu no se ha movido de la pared. Sigue fumando y cuando Shin y Takumi se han juntado con Ren tras ella, se siente sola ante el peligro, pequeña y desamparada frente a un hombre que demostró mucha más entereza que ella. Sólo puede observarle, con la respiración agitada y buscando excusas para no ponerse a llorar en sus brazos. Como siempre, vamos.

Él se da cuenta de todo, por supuesto, y es que siempre fue el líder en las sombras, la mano negra tras Takumi, y que irónicamente se terminó enamorando de una persona demasiado buena como para comprender la maldad. Y él era demasiado lógico como para entender el amor. A veces se sorprende a sí mismo por su propia mente estratega, pongamos por ejemplo, el hecho que desde el momento en que ha visto a través de la ventana a Nana y Ren llegar sabe qué va a hacer. Tiene todo calculado, desde su pose indiferente en apariencia, hasta el número de cigarrillos que iba a encender, pasando por la reacción de Shin y Takumi, hasta el sonido de las cuerdas de la guitarra de Nobu, que han dejado de sonar, alarmado por el escándalo del exterior. ¿Cuándo empezó a pensar como una máquina? Da miedo no tener otros sentimientos más que añoranza.

Y se ve a sí mismo respirando lentamente y contando hasta tres 1… me despego ligeramente de la pared… 2… apago el cigarro contra la suela del zapato... 3…

_- Nana… Blast es tu grupo, ¿no?_

La misma pregunta que ella le formuló hace ocho años. Y sin dejarla terminar añade lo mismo que añadió aquella vez y es que

_- Estaba tan preocupado por ti que no podía dormir. _

Y le abrazó. Tan segura y protegida como siempre que se rendía a los brazos de Yasu. No se imaginó echar tanto de menos la presencia tranquilizadora de Yasu. Nunca. Ni su olor a tabaco. Ni su colonia, demasiado fuerte. Sus camisas bien planchadas, su mano para la cocina, su sonrisa, pequeña pero precisa, y sus abrazos. Unos abrazos capaces de abarcar todo el miedo y la tristeza y apachurrarlos hasta convertirlos en una pelotita tan pequeña que no importa. Qué extraño y qué fácil es sentirse bien así, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Tras ella oye una puerta que se abre pero, ¿qué puede importar si está con él? A veces se preguntaba por qué cuando estaba triste y temblorosa corría hasta los brazos de su calvo preferido en vez de lanzarse a los de su entonces novio. Y realmente prefiere no encontrar respuesta. Pero estaba vez tiene la solución a las preguntas de Yasu, o eso cree:

- Sí, calvo cabrón, sí.

Y se recuesta en su pecho diez segundos más.

* * *

Buenos días (son las 10 de la mañana ahora mismo, del domingo 6 de abril de 2008) La verdad es que os voy a hacer un poco de chantaje emocional. Veréis... resulta que mañana día 7 de abril es mi cumpleaños! 17 años . Y claro, qué mejor regalo que unos reviews?? Sed buenos, y queredme, o algo. Así yo el martes, feliz tras mis regalos, os dejo el último capítulo. ¿Qué, os apuntais? Muchos besos!

* * *


	5. Owari

Nada me pertenece.

_**V. Owari.  
**_

Mientras se separan lentamente de la calidez suave que desprende Yasu dibuja tras ella las miradas divertidas de Ren, El Gran Rey y Shin. No han crecido, se dice al mismo tiempo que se encara para echarles una bronca, que llevan igual desde los 16 años.

Pero Nana estaba dispuesta a lidiar con miradas divertidas y sonrisas burlonas, estaba dispuesta a ir a darle un golpe a Ren en la cabeza, una patada en la espinilla a Takumi y una mirada furiosa a Shin. Esos eran sus siguientes pasos, en los que no cabía la posibilidad de ver la cabecita rubia de Nobu mirando expectante desde la puerta.

Otra vez se le había quedado la garganta seca.

Nobu no ha cambiado nada. Se dice. Nobu tan guapo, y tan bajito, y tan adorable, y con esa sonrisa tan dulce. Nobu que siempre estuvo a su lado sin importarle las consecuencias. Nobu enamorado eterno de Hachi. Nobu ¿quién te mandó tener el corazón tan grande?

- Hey, Nana y Nobu, nosotros cuatro nos vamos a pillar unas cervezas más, ¿vale?

Pero la contestación se ha perdido en su garganta y sólo queda el perdón que no se dice. Perdón por abandonarte, Nobu, y perdón por no cuidar de ti, Nana. Siento haber dejado que Takumi se llevase a Hachi, Nobu, y no sabes cuánto siento no haberla sabido mantener a mi lado, Nana.

Es ella la primera que reacciona y se acerca con pasos lentos hasta donde está él de pie, mirando al suelo, el techo, y a la rendija de luz que deja pasar la puerta entornada. Ya casi ha anochecido, y pronto van empezar los fuegos artificiales, pero no importa porque ve que Nana sigue brillando aunque sea una luz que se apaga por segundos, un soplo y desaparecerá. Sin embargo, cuando ella le coge las manos y le sonríe ve una fortaleza que se ha erigido a base de golpes de olas de mar. Tiene calma en esos ojos negros y agradece que Nana no se siga desangrando en cada suspiro.

- Tienes las manos llenas de callos.

- Es lo que tiene ser profesor de música…

Vuelven a sonreír. Sonrisa y mirada al suelo.

- No bu, yo…

- No digas nada.

Y se abrazan. Se sienten tan cursis, tan idiotas. Gilipollas, casi, ¿Qué ñoñería están haciendo? Ah, no se mueven. Ni un milímetro. No se mueven ni dos centímetros. Se necesitan simbióticamente. Y nadie puede quitarles ese puesto.

- ¿Eres tú el que tocaba la guitarra antes?

- Sí, se la estaba tocando a Satsuki, le encanta…

- Ah.

No dice más. Si Satsuki está, significa que Hachi está, y si no ve a Hachi ahora se va a desmayar. Es pura lógica, o ella lo quiere ver así.

Nobu le dedica una mirada de comprensión que sólo le había lanzado Carie, la vieja camarera del pub de Londres, que dejó a su hombre por un sueño. Y se equivocó de sueño, y perdió a su hombre_. "Ella no lo sabe pero te está esperando"_, dice Nobu mientras se aleja escaleras abajo.

_Te está esperando desde que te fuiste._

El apartamento 707 sigue oliendo igual pese al paso de los años. No ha cambiado nada: la mesa junto a la ventana, la cocina, el frigorífico destartalado, los bancos y las sillas traídas de sus habitaciones. Una foto suya rota colgando de la pared. Y alguien que charla en la que alguna vez fue su habitación. Si alguna vez soy fantasma, murmura y se ríe de su propia ocurrencia, me pondría a vagar por este piso eternamente.

Se siente tan bien sobre el suelo ajedrezado. Tan bien frente a la gran ventana que da el río. Tan bien…

- Oye, Nobu, ¿porqué no tocas ya la gui…?

Reira se ha quedo estática a cinco pasos de la puerta de su habitación. Muda. Sin palabras. Con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos temblorosas. Si no respira pronto se empezará a poner morada. O azul. Sí, seguro que de azul, que se lleva este año. Siempre fue una victima de la moda, incluso para eso. Nana está a punto de preguntarle cómo lleva eso de robarle la novia a otros y que si lo de abrir la boca y los ojos como un besugo es algo intrínseco a la esencia de los traidores, pero se calla. Se calla porque ella tiene la misma cara de alucinada en cuanto ve al pequeño niño que se esconde tras la falda Reira.

Es igual que Ren. Igual. Guapísimo. El niño más guapo que ha visto en su vida. Con los ojos de oscuros de su padre y el pelo claro de Reira. Y casi se arrepiente de haber rechazado los miles de proposiciones de Ren, casi suplicantes para que se olvidaran de la música y el éxito y que formasen una familia normal. Nada más. Siente que se queda sin respiración al ver al mini-Ren arrastrando una guitarra de juguete. Por favor, qué cosa más mona. Y qué sola se siente de pronto, sin nadie a quien querer como a tu propia vida.

Así que Nana hace lo único que se puede hacer en estos casos que es sonreír con toda la falsedad que se puede, agacharse hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño y el cómo te llamas y cuántos años tienes de rigor.

Él no sabe pronunciar su nombre bien y confunde el dos con el tres pero sabe perfectamente cómo tocar las cuerdas de plástico malo de su guitarra azul. No conoce a los _teletubbies_ pero sabe quiénes son los _Rolling_ y que su hermanita se va llamar _Angie_. Habla por los codos, a trompicones y hace rato que ha abandonado la seguridad de la falda de mamá para lanzarse a la incredulidad de Nana, aún de cuclillas, que ve la espontaneidad de Ren en los gestos del que podría haber sido su hijo. Se pasa al menos tres minutos contando qué hará cuando nazca Angie y dice que se iba a llamar Nana, pero que al final no, porque era una señora a la que papá quería mucho y que se murió, pero al final no está muerta, ¿a que no mamá? Y entonces se va a llamar Angie.

Coge aire y está apunto de continuar pero de pronto Reira ríe – con esa voz tan espeluznantemente bonita, infantil, aguda pero no estridente, y maravillosa, en todos los sentidos – y le detiene invitándole a ir a jugar con ella al parque que hay a la orilla del río.

- ¿Y Satsuki no baja?

- No, cielo. Satsuki se va a quedar con su madre un ratito.

- Ah.

- Anda, ve poniéndote el jersey.

Y mientras se viste, Nana y Reira se quedan en silencio. Sin saber qué decirse. Una ha perdido y otra ha ganado, no hay nada más que comentar. A pesar de ello Reira insiste, dispuesta firmar un tratado de paz, poniéndose el pelo largo y rizado tras las orejas, dejando que las primeras farolas le iluminen el rostro y acurrucándose en su chaqueta de terciopelo rojo, tan guapa y resplandeciente que Nana se ve tentada a dar un paso hacia atrás y ocultarse ante su presencia deslumbrante. Sigue siendo tan tonta como antes, creyendo que no es suficiente comparada con ella.

Y otra vez se equivoca, porque es Reira quien se siente cohibida e intimidada ante la fuerza que desprende la nueva Nana. Siempre fue guapa, pero ahora, a pesar del platino de su cabello, y de la falta de maquillaje es hermosa. Como los cuadros que adornan los museos de la vieja Europa. El dolor que la rodea la hace verse mucho más bonita, y ella no se da cuenta.

- Nana, yo…

- También me alegro de estar de vuelta.

Definitivamente no quería decir nada. Bueno sí, pero no eso. Podría haberlo completado con un "me alegro de verte" o "tu hijo es guapísimo" alguna cosa antes de declararle un guerra abierta para luchar por territorio ya ganado.

Se queda muda, y antes de darse cuenta, Reira y su pequeño se han ido. Ido.

Los nervios le traicionan y ya no queda nadie en el piso. Sólo Hachi y ella. Y de repente toda su seguridad se había esfumado. En el momento menos oportuno. Quiere darse la vuelta y echar a correr, pero se prometió ser valiente. ¿No lo ves? Valiente, idiota, y los valientes no huyen.

Parece que se ralentiza el tiempo cuando se va acercando lentamente al picaporte. No es la protagonista de ninguna película de suspense aunque lo parezca. No hay asesino ni monstruo tras la puerta. No hay nada que le puede hacer daño.

Nana abre mientras toma aire, sin saber qué va a decir, pero con el consuelo de que siempre ha sido buena inventando. Aunque nunca podría mentir a Hachi. A cualquier persona, pero a Hachiko nunca. Y menos así, sentada sobre la cama mirando con dulzura a su hija, oculta tras la mesa. Qué única es en ese momento, qué guapa, tan despistada como siempre. Lleva el mismo corte de pelo, el mismo tono cobrizo, los tacones y la ropa de dama distinguida. Cuánto quiere Nana a Hachi en ese instante. Cuánto, cuánto.

Sigue sin darse cuenta de su presencia, ensimismada en regañar a su hija por coger con demasiada rudeza la muñeca. Se puede romper, dice, las muñecas son frágiles. Como Hachi, como todos ellos. Rotos. Deshechos en migajas.

Nana sigue esperando en la puerta, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y sonriendo sin querer. Ya es totalmente de noche y quedan veinte minutos para que los fuegos artificiales empiecen a iluminar el cielo de Tokio. El tiempo corre y sólo se oyen las risas de Satsuki.

- Voy a buscar a la tía Reira, Satsuki.

Se sobresalta porque aquello la ha pillado desprevenida. No esperaba que Hachi se girase rápidamente y se levantase con agilidad, ni que caminase alrededor de la cama con la cabeza gacha hasta elevarla justo a tiempo, a menos de dos metros de ella. Y ambas abren la boca, sin decirse nada. Perdiéndose y estableciendo de nuevo los lazos de amistad.

Están de repente otra vez ocho años atrás. Cualquier día normal, levantándose pronto por la mañana, tomando el desayuno juntas. Es otro día más, de repente, en el que Satsuki no ha nacido, ni Takumi ha llegado sus vidas. Hachi leería el horóscopo, como siempre a las 7 de la mañana _"porque el siete es un número mágico, y como nosotras dos somos siete… pues tiene más valor, ¿no crees?"._ Y reirían porque la culpa siempre será del Gran rey, siempre, por muchos años que pasasen. Luego cada una iría a trabajar por su cuenta, y a la tarde, Hachi visitaría el estudio para oírles tocar. Por la noche tomarían alguna de las cosas que preparaba Hachi. Toda una maruja, diría Ren, y se reirían. Otra vez.

Se le atora la respiración a Nana. Y Hachi empieza a llorar sin hacer ruido, muy bajito, abriendo y cerrando la boca, como pez fuera del agua. Y algún momento antes de abrazarse y llorar como dos gilipollas, -porque eso es lo que somos, se dirían después, dos gilipollas que han estado separadas demasiado tiempo – Nana ha sonreído mientras decía: _Perdóname, Hachi, perdóname.  
_

Y Satsuki grita emocionada porque los fuegos artificiales acaban de empezar.

**"_Oye, Hachi… sé que me vas a mirar mal cuando te lo diga pero creo que nuestro reencuentro fue cosa del Gran Rey."_**

* * *

Bueno, pues esto es el fin. Al parecer. No es un final espectacular... tan solo es un final. Si queréis, puedo hacer un epílogo, aunque la verdad es que la fecha en que lo escriba está digamos que lejana. No sé si volveré a escribir a un fanfic. Quizás un oneshot. o un twoshot a lo sumo. Ahora mismo estoy liada, demasiado, he de acabar una novela, varis relatos para unos concursos cuyo plazo se me echa encima, y además tengo que estudiar demasiado, y no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Alguien deberia darme unos minutos de su vida para que yo pueda respirar. Pero no me voy a poner meláncolica.

Ahora: espero que os haya gustado. A mí me han animado muchísimo vuestros reviews! Os haría un monumento de verdad, ahí, con letras doradas y vosotras posando, como si fueseis artistas de Hollywood. Sisi, tú y tú, no intenteis ocultaros. Os estoy viendo. En fin, el punto es que quiero que se pais que muchas gracias. No, gracias no. **G R A C I A S.**

Ah, mi messenger es:

Muchos besos, me voy sumergir en el mundo de cervantes... en serioo ¿Este señor no tenía otra cosa que ahcer que ponerse a escribir el Quijote?


End file.
